Felgar Deprado Journal Entry 2
Entry #2 The basic training institution was very true to its name. For the short span of two weeks, we only learned the absolute basics about serving as a soldier. We were fed the food we would be served on the battlefield - flavored moss and Narotar meat. We practiced basic formations and drills. We performed long and strenuous bouts of exercise and training. We dressed in our military uniform - a plain and admittedly uncomfortable set of cloaking armor. In our free time, we were left to do whatever on the field, which usually involved some sport or game. The only exciting part about the camp was the weapons we got to practice with. We were each handed our own plasma rifle, which could shoot a blast of pure power every few seconds. I would spend most of my free time in the shooting ground, slowly improving my accuracy as I incinerated every target laying in front of me. The simple thought of those targets as real rebel soldiers makes me giddy with anticipation. Another weapon we tried out was a turret that shot out acid shots. We watched with fascination as one of our superiors dragged out a carpex onto the training ground. I remember loving carpexi as a child - something about their droopy ears and their small size always made me happy to see one. Anyways, the carpex was shot by the turret during the demonstration. A large purple pike blasted out of the cannon and impaled itself into the animal’s stomach. We watched as the carpex dissolved almost immediately as a blue acid slowly passed through its body. Again, the simple thought of using this on a rebel soldier made me excited. Unfortunately, for my bed arrangement, my bunk bed is right below Brenrus’. I remember specifically on the night after we were introduced to the acid turret. He whimpered all night and soiled his bed, and the smell was absolutely awful. Sometimes, urine would leak through the mattress and fall onto me, and since we weren’t given any blankets, I had to shower thoroughly the next day. Luckily, I did corner him in the bathroom after I showered and beat him up, so we’re even. When we weren’t practicing basic drills and trying ourselves in weapons, we were sent into the institution’s brief academy. In the classroom, we were taught how to survive battleground conditions and how to follow orders from our lieutenants. During the course, we watched a series of recordings, telling us about Bipond and its struggle against the rebels. We were taught about how President Galphael descended from the heavens and decided to lead Bipond out of the kindness of his heart. We were told that Bipond was the best planet in the entire galaxy, and every other planet was an abominable wasteland filled with sub-human savages and anti-Bipondic demons. Most importantly, we were taught that the rebels were demonic monsters that came straight from the darkest reaches of the universe to destroy our utopian society. A fellow peer named Jastine told us after every class that the information we were taught in the course was “most likely propaganda” or “highly exaggerated.” Of course, everyone else knew that he was a fool for believing such deceptions, and I think he might’ve been a half-breed rebel spy. Luckily, Trunic shut him up by gouging his eyes out and beating him up into a pulp. Honestly, I would’ve reported him for treason and had him euthanized, but I guess Trunic was feeling merciful that day. However, the best part of the basic training was our first mission. We were rounded up into groups and ordered to shoot as much marricks as possible. Marricks, if I recall correctly, are a large green parrot found everywhere on Bipond. I was put into a group with Brenrus and some other kids, and we were released into the jungle. I did most of the work in my team, shooting down any marricks I could see. My teammates would usually store the roasted remains into their packs for later use. As I reloaded my plasma gun late into the mission, I heard a scream behind me. The screaming continued, and we uncovered its source behind a thick layer of foliage. There, sitting in the middle of a clearing, sat a humongous cup-like plant - a goreflan - pointing towards the sky. Fleshy green tentacles extended from the top of the plant, moving around the air as if it had a life of its own. Brenrus was entangled within one of the plant’s tentacles as he was slowly dragged towards the goreflan’s hole. I immediately realized what was going on and began shooting my plasma gun at the goreflan. However, pure energy seemed to have barely any effect on the flora. I then rushed towards Brenrus and tried untangling him out of the plant’s reaches, however whenever I untangled one of the goreflan’s tentacles, another one would sneak up and wrap around him. Eventually, I realized my current strategy wasn’t going to work, so I turned to my teammates. I shouted at them to give me one of the dead marrick corpses, and one of those sloths eventually responded and handed me one. As Brenrus neared the mouth of the goreflan, I threw the marrick into the plant’s hole. The goreflan let go of Brenrus immediately, and closed its mouth. We watched as digestive acid filled up the goreflan’s stomach through its transparent walls, converting its new victim into energy and enzymes. Brenrus seemed visibly mortified from the experience, and I don’t blame him. We ended up in second place, one marrick behind Trunic’s team. That night, Brenrus soiled his bed for a second time. Glory to Bipond, Felgar Doprado Felgar Deprado Journal Entry 3 Category:All Pages